Archangels The Stand
by Drew Robertson
Summary: Based on the Archangels series from Cahaba/URComic. Takes place after The Saga.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: This is just to let you know that the characters and events in this are based on Cahaba's/URComic Archangels series. This is NOT an official story from Cahaba/URComic and should be treated as such. Thank you and enjoy.*

Archangels – The Stand #1

Written By: Drew Robertson

December 29, 2007

Around the world, plots rage to wipe out all the leaders of the free world, it is suopposedly spearheded by Al Qaida and other similar organizations, but the truth of who is truly leading this charge runs much deeper than that...

The Overlord Ballera sits on his throne waiting patiently for his summoned demon to arrive. Finally, Dramog enters. "You called my Overlord?" "Yes, did you bring what I asked?" "I did..." and in steps an entire host of Dramog sized demons, who look like him too, but different colours, different outfits, and so on. Dramog says, "These are the ones chosen to carry out your plan. They have already begun circulating the news of the assassination attempts of the so-called free world leaders to be carried out a soon as possible. They will make sure no intereference occurs from the angels and their ilk..." "Well done Dramog! No go and do what you do best!" A smile came across Dramog's face and he cried out _"DRAMOG SMASH!"_

On the earth plain, panic is in the air among the world leaders. The news of the plots have not gone unheard by the forces of heaven, the Archangel Cameron, Dareus, and a host of powerful angels like Dareus and even the size of Dramog join. They approach Michael who says, "Brothers, a crisis is about to happen on a large scale. I need you to find a leader of the free world and stay next to them, use your abilities to protect them without being physically involved yourself. Find those who are the Lord's children and help them get close to the the leaders to protect them." "We will do our best, Michael," says Cameron. "May the Lord be with you..." says Michael, and the host start to leave.

In the office of the Prime Minister of Canada there is an RCMP officer that has been assigned to protect the PM, he is a Christian named Bruce Wilson. He knows the stakes are high and he needs to do his best to protect the leader of his country. In the USA there is a Secret Service agent who is a believer who has been away from God for a long time, his name is Charles Pearce and he wonders whether his leader is worth protecting. The USA isn't the place it used to be and those who would choose to uphold certain lifestyles in the name of tolerance are not held high on his list.

The troops from both sides - angels and demons, as well as democracy and Taliban/Al Qaida and others like them - have fanned out across the globe. The next few days will be history making in the course of the earth, the question is - what will it look like when everything is said and done?


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: This is just to let you know that the characters and events in this are based on Cahaba's/URComic Archangels series. This is NOT an official story from Cahaba/URComic and should be treated as such. Thank you and enjoy.*

Archangels – The Stand #2

Written by: Drew Robertson

January 10, 2008

Night falls on the city, shadows of huge demons led by Dramog fall into place. First there is the White House, then Parliament Hill, then the British Parliament, the E.U., Australia, and other "free" or "democratic" places. The guards and leaders and staff all get given an earful from the demons. At the White House, Dramog himself approaches the President, then out of the shadows a beacon of light appears... "Dramog!" The Archangel Cameron's voice parts the darkness with the authority of heaven. His light pierces the darkness and Dramog's eyes become slits of raw hatred at his appearance. "FOOL! DRAMOG SMASH!" THOOM!!! The ground shakes beneath Cameron's feet from Dramog's double-fisted blow. Suddenly two more Dramog-sized demons appear... (Not good...) thinks Cameron. He summons the Sword of the Spirit and it arrives with earth-shattering force! He grabs it and holds it outwards. "Get away from that soul - in the name of the Lord God Almighty!" He lunges and so does Dramog and the two demons! He is grabbed by one large demon and punched by another! Dramog unleashes a shattering blow to Cameron's face "UNH!" "Now puny angel will feel my wrath!" Cameron smiles suddenly causing Dramog to be surprised. "What are you smiling about?" Dareus, Sorel, Andrew, Robbie, Simian, and other large angels appear - "Never leave home without them..." says Cameron.

_________________________________________________________________________

In our reality, the President realizes a struggle between what he should do and what he is being pressured to do is on the line. A "Secret Service Agent" struggles to fight back sweat as he realizes his task is close at hand. An Al Quaida agent who managed to sneak his way into the Secret Service! His assignment was to take out the President at first opportunity. He had been getting closer to Presidential protection duty, and now here he was. It was time for the Presidential nominations race and the whirlwind tour is in the city of Washington now. He knew his time was close, all the media would catch his deed for the world to see. He would strike soon...

_________________________________________________________________________

In heaven, Michael and Gabriel are talking, "Michael," "Yes, Gabriel," says Michael. "Things are about to get really horrid down there on earth. A message from the Almighty has revealed that this could well be the lead up to the end times itself!" Shocked, Michael says, "Then there is no time! We must gather the forces! We need prayer!"

__________________________________________________________________________

In a church in New York State, a congregation is in their prayer meeting. The pastor is leading the people in prayer and asking for requests. Someone finally says, "We need to pray for our world's leaders. There has been stepped up violence in the world as of late, and who knows if they will be safe?" "Agreed," says the pastor. The group prays hard for the safety of the world leaders, for their President, and with it something unusual happens...

__________________________________________________________________________

The veil is lifted from our reality to see the battle between angels and demons in full eruption. With a prayer, the power of the angels is lifted to new heights and holy power erupts from the Sword of the Spirit and strikes the demonic forces with intense searing holiness! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dramog falls and looks up, "This is not finished angel! Dramog will return!" Then he disappears and so do his demons. Cameron stands there panting, his forces stand their ground. They stood tall, they will not let evil win as long as they are around! Then Gabriel arrives! "Cameron!" "Gabriel?" "I have news from the Almighty..."


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: This is just to let you know that the characters and events in this are based on Cahaba's/URComic Archangels series. This is NOT an official story from Cahaba/URComic and should be treated as such. Thank you and enjoy.*

Archangels – The Stand #3

Written by: Drew Robertson

March 12, 2010

Cameron listens while Gabriel explains, "The Almighty has sent word, a child born to be an anit-Christ possibility has arrived on earth! He knows if it will be him or not, but he has given the task to us to find out." Cameron is shocked, "The time has come then? Where do we start?" Just then in the human plain of existence, the guard who is the Al Quaida agent makes his move, but is clumsy and shows his hand to soon alerting other Secret Service agents. One shouts, "Sir! Get down!" He lunges at the man who was supposed to have protected the President and ends up shot. Luckily he was wearing a bullet-proof vest so it only bruises him. The other man is taken down by the others. The President sees the man apprehended and stands to his feet, "Get that filth out of here!" he barks, "Son?" he says to the one who jumped in the way, "I want to thank you, and Amercia thanks you too." "All in the line of duty sir," he says with a grimace of pain on his face. "Now go get checked out by the medics," says the President. "Yes sir." says the man, and he walks off. "Tell me more about that man who saved me," asks the President to the other guards. No one is really sure who he is. All are stumped. When in the hallway alone, he reveals his true form as Andrew, the angel. He shrugs off the human discomfort and flies away.

__________________________________________________________________________

In the netherealm, Dramog and his group approach Overlord Ballera, "We return..." "And you have failed, Dramog!" Shouts Ballera. "Not my fault, dumb angel had help!" Ballera thinks, "It seems we will have to step up our plan with this child that has been born. Guard the child! He may be the one we have been waiting for!" Dramog and the others are surprised, they know exactly what Ballera means. "Yes sire!" mutters Dramog as he and the others leave.

__________________________________________________________________________

In Washington, the angel Andrew meets up with the others. "Cameron," says Andrew. "Andrew," he says, "you intervened in a physical form. Why?" I was under secret orders, I'm sorry that I was unable to tell you." "Secret orders? From who?" "From Michael, himself." Cameron is surprised, but says, "Very well. Our next step is another type of intervention - a child. Possibly THE child that we have been warned about from the dawn of earth." The others are surprised, "And," he continues, "we will be up against a multitude of foes." Robbie speaks up and says, "Well it wouldn't be fun if we didn't have to face that!" Cameron allows himself a smile at the tension-breaking comment, "Then let's go since you're so eager!" The group of angels flies off toward a home where a newborn is sleeping. They don't know what to expect, but they know this will not be easy.


End file.
